Network system users interact and communicate using various types of network devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, desktop phones, and cell phones. Systems and methods have been developed to determine whether certain network system users are connected to a network and available for communication through one or more of those network devices. Generally, knowledge of a network system user's network status and availability is referred to as “presence.”